the_orchardfandomcom-20200213-history
Olive Djallëzor
Olive Djallëzor is a rogue who has been living on her own since the age of twelve. She is currently 16 and stands just under 5ft 4in. Olive experiences extreme social anxiety, along with narcolepsy and its working side effect of cataplexy. In addition to this she is a Cambion, and therefore is genetically inclined to oppose righteousness. History Olive's introduction to the Orchard was the first event in the chatroom The World Tree. ''She has been a recurring character in every event in the room since. Bio Early History Olive was born in 1999 as Crowley and Meg's daughter. Crowley and Meg disowned the child, and Meg's vacated vessel moved as far away as she could at the time. This led to Olive growing up in Montana. Meg's vessel had become very sick from possession, borderline delirious, and Olive had to do her best to take care of her. However her knowledge of the supernatural caused Meg's vessel to write down everything Meg had used her body for. She made journals and during Olive's late childhood taught her some of what she remembered, avoiding the fact that Olive was a cambion. Just as Meg's vessel grew close to Olive she relapsed again into unresponsiveness, causing great paranoia and confusion for Olive. She began to have nightmares and on her twelfth birthday Olive burned her house down through a particularly intense nightmare, killing Meg and destroying her home. In her fright she took all the money in the house, few clothes and food, and her mother's car, and deserted. Late Childhood Olive taught herself to hunt animals on what she had seen from her home and what her mother taught her about the supernatural. She spent most of her time in isolation, and has intense social anxiety from her inexperience with socialising. She found solace in plants, finding she could grow and nurture them exceptionally well, and has many books on botany, later leading to tattoos of plants all over her body. Olive Introduction Event Olive follows Sam and Dean to Valdyra's home and watches them from outside before Valdyra smells her and comes outside to determine the threat. She finds Olive and attempts to kill her, but Sam convinces her not to. They tie her up inside and she reveals who she is, Dean and Sam already taking sympathy on her. They ask Valdyra if she can stay with her, and Valdyra disagrees. However Castiel appears, revealing that he knows Olive and has watched over her in the past. He tells Olive it would be better for her to stay with Valdyra rather than fleeing, and Olive stays, much to Valdyra's dislike. Olive follows Valdyra to the library as she rearranges books on the second floor. Unaware, Olive picks up a photograph that has fallen from one of Valdyra's journals and pockets it, meaning to give it back to her. Later in the evening, she offers it to Valdyra, asking if she knows who the men in it are. Valdyra is triggered and falls into a flashback from the First World War, reexperiencing the death of her close friend Samuel Felter. It takes Castiel and Olive's combined effort to return her to reality, and she immediately closes off from both of them. Abiel brings Bjorn to Valdyra's home and she is again triggered by memories of what Bjorn has done to her. Olive is forced to take Bjorn downstairs, where he introduces himself to her, and gives her a hug. Abiel leaves, wishing them luck. Olive's Time Travel Event Bjorn attempts to teach Olive how to control her abilities but ends up maddening her and causing chaos when she accuses him of doing it purposefully. She disappears just as Sam and Dean return; Valdyra becomes stressed and Castiel follows her outside when she snaps. He attempts to comfort her and Olive overhears; Castiel offers for her to gain a better understanding of Valdyra she could travel back to certain points in her history. Read the complete history and the points Olive was forced back to here. Loki Reintroduction Event Olive wakes to find Dean in Valdyra's body. She watches as he realises, and then calls Valdyra, making himself a hot coffee. However Valdyra's body cannot handle red-hot coffee and he dies. Olive finds herself waking up again and finds Dean killing himself in Valdyra's body another way. After a few deaths, Olive realises she is caught in a Mystery Spot-esque time loop. ''This event is ongoing! Abilities As a cambion Olive has access to enhanced strength and invulnerability, the ability to teleport, pyrokinesis, enhanced senses and stamina. She can gain energy and life force from touch and has no need to breathe or beat her heart. She can increase the temperature of the air around her and can superheat her own body at will. Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females